


The fiercest Jedi

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Kamino, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Shaak Ti is a Jedi first and a Togruta second. Sometimes, the two align with each other





	The fiercest Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late it's not beta-ed, ooops ><

The Togruta were Shili’s fiercest predators and those of them who follow the path of the Force did their best to tame their nature.

A Jedi didn’t find joy in the kill. A Jedi didn’t find joy in tracking his, or her, prey. A Jedi didn’t find joy to tread on the neck of her enemies. But sometimes…sometimes the path of the Force met the demand of ferocity that flew in Shaak Ti’s blood.

Here, on Kamino, Shaak Ti found pleasure in the fight to defend the cloning complex of Tipoca against Separatist forces. No amount of meditation could make her comfortable with the fate of the clones, a slave army if there ever was one, but in those troubled times, she still knew one thing, even if the Force was more muddled than ever: she would defend the undecanted clones that were the Separatist’s targets.

She had lost her lightsaber in the tussle when the droids had entered the control room, the only passage to the nursery, but she had the blaster of the Arc Trooper paired with her, and no reason to stop fighting. She could feel the young lives in the long rooms behind the closed doors and the life of the unconscious clone, on the other side of the room. The Jedi reinforcements would be on site in one hour, she only needed to buy them that hour.

 She shoot two droids square in the chest then the blaster biped to signal its charges were empty. Those things could function for hundreds of shoots, what had the trooper been doing, shooting the entire droid army? She vaulted over half the room, using the Force to augment her jump, then attracted her lightsaber that flew to her hand with such velocity that it pierced the chest of a droid, and took the Soresu guard, standing over the unconscious trooper.

Her grin was bloody and fierce. The droids wouldn’t pass.


End file.
